


i'm just glad you can share it with me (i'm just glad i call you mine)

by Lineal



Series: poem fics! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Poem, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, Love, M/M, go do your love warmups they are vvv good for the heart, i think its fluff, is this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineal/pseuds/Lineal
Summary: you take a minute to warm up tome sometimescold-natured, humming quietlyi want to help you get startedso i hold onto your hand shylyslowly adding pressureuntil you sidle up close to meyour hum turns into a songand we get to where we want to bewarm-ups are goodwe always need timei’m just glad you share it with mei’m just glad i call you mine
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: poem fics! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050644
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	i'm just glad you can share it with me (i'm just glad i call you mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephbethallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbethallen/gifts).



> Inspired by [stephbethallen's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbethallen) superb poem!!!
> 
> ,,,,this is still about your car right,,,,
> 
> ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU WONDERFUL HUMAN BEING

For as long as Kenma can remember, he has always been quiet, cold. He has always preferred to keep to himself, humming tunes and melodies as faint as whispers and fingers twitching through the methodical process of getting through one level of his newest video game, and then the next one, and the next.

Tetsurou’s been the loud one for awhile now, warm and outgoing, taking Kenma by the hand and dragging him out into the sun despite all his protests and half hearted attempts to fight back. Tetsurou doesn’t hum, he sings— full songs with lyrics and strange rhythms and his own little quirks added to bring more character into it. If Kenma didn’t know how annoying it always got, he would almost find it endearing.

Almost.

Sometimes, though, when the music is soft and manages to melt a bit of the walls that Kenma has built up over time, he reaches over and takes Tetsurou’s hand shyly, just a light touch at first and gradually building pressure over time, slowly but surely.

It’s times like these that Kenma really notices the differences between them— from the smaller, more subtle ones to the bigger, seemingly more obvious ones (though he never really _noticed_ before). 

Tetsurou is bigger than him. So much bigger, so much that it’s almost unreal. He’s taller and bulkier, with a wider grin and hair and presence. The size of his brain is debatable, but either way, Kenma has never really _noticed_.

You’d think that after knowing each other for nearly their whole lives, Kenma would know Tetsurou better than anyone else— and in a sense, _he does_ , but they’re still two separate people and the notion that childhood friends somehow form telepathic bonds over time has always been cliché and farfetched.

Tetsurou’s signature smirk always makes its appearance whenever this happens, every time without fail, but it’s somehow fonder, gentler, and no matter how many glares Kenma sends in response, it never goes away. The older boy sidles up closer to him, lifts their conjoined hands up, and wiggles his brows, face turning slightly smug.

Kenma sighs and leans into the touch nonetheless, but he doesn’t let go— never lets go— and time passes like that, with their bodies pressed together and hands interlaced, curled up against each other in a way that would be expected from their school’s namesake.

It’s an awkward position, and Kenma would be lying if he said it’s comfortable, but there’s no way he’s letting Tetsurou move even the slightest bit. It isn’t until hours have passed that Kenma shifts so that he’s practically draped over Tetsurou, soaking in his warmth and comfort with a content hum.

Their hands are squeezing each other now, tight.

It’s like warmups for volleyball, the dull yet necessary sequence of events that come before the action— or in this case, something more intimate and, as Tetsurou likes to call them, cat cuddles.

Kenma had let out a snort when he had begun saying that, but it’s grown on him over time, too.

Kenma craves contact, skin to skin touch, but rushing to it will only lead to the emotional equivalent of pulled muscles and cramps, something he had to learn the hard way those first couple of times.

There are all kinds of love, all kinds of ways to express it, and Kenma finds that his can be found in time. Because warmups are _good_ , warmups of all kinds, and these things take a certain amount of _time_ to get used to.

It’s nice to take things slowly, enjoy them as they go, savor them and keep them close instead of letting go and losing immediately.

Kenma’s love takes time, a lot of time, and although he’ll never admit it out loud, he’s glad that Tetsurou is willing to share his with him.

Kenma’s just glad that he can call Tetsurou his.

**Author's Note:**

> kenma voice: stay safe, do your warmups or youre gonna pull something
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! Happy New Years and stay safe out there!
> 
> Here is my [Discord](https://discord.gg/E8rnymG) and my [Tumblr](https://itslinsanity.tumblr.com/)!!!


End file.
